The electrical plugs in prior art are mostly designed such that the cord and the prongs are in same direction. Such plugs are almost always easily hit by external objects and, therefore, they are easily shaken loose accidentally.
There are several electrical plugs which are designed to overcome the above-mentioned problems, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,857,013, 5,567,181, 5,679,014. The common features of these prior art plugs are that the cord and the prong are in right angle to each other and the plug is made in a flat form. Furthermore, a drawing loop is provided on the outer surface of plug so that the plug can be pulled away from an outlet by applying a force to the drawing loop. However, the drawing loop is usually small in consideration of the small area allowed for each plug on a multiple-outlet. The drawing loop is easily damaged. It is desirable to provide an electric plug having a sturdy part for pulling the plug out of an outlet.